Bridge leg circuit usually consists of two interconnected switching devices which are the basic units of a switching circuit. Existing bridge leg circuit assemblies are usually connected by discrete devices through wires or copper busbars, and switching circuits assembled using such bridge leg circuit assemblies are not only bulky and have low power density, but also have high parasitic inductance. A switching circuit usually has high switching frequency, and high parasitic inductance will cause substantial switching loss, leading to poor efficiency of the switching circuit.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new type of bridge leg circuit assembly, a new type of full-bridge circuit assembly and their manufacturing methods so as to resolve at least one of the problems as described above.